It is an object of the present invention to provide a hydraulic hose holder that prevents chaffing of the hydraulic hoses by movement of an agricultural implement relative to the tractor.
Hydraulic hose holders and electrical line holders for agricultural implements are well known in the art. The hoses and lines must be secured to prevent chaffing causing breakage. The hoses and lines have been secured in place by holders having clamps that are pivotally aligned with the vertical pivot axis of the agricultural implement.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a hydraulic hose holder that prevents chaffing of the hydraulic hoses by movement of an agricultural implement relative to the tractor.
The hydraulic hose holder of the present invention comprises a vertically extending standard that is aligned with the vertical pivot axis of the agricultural implement. The vertical standard is provided with a horizontal mounting plate. An arched clamping plate is secured to the mounting plate by screw jacks. A resilient insert is located between the mounting plate and the clamping plate. The resilient insert is provided with a circular opening having a series of radially extending slots. Some of the slots are designed for hydraulic hoses and some of the slots are designed for electrical lines. Each of the radially extending slots is provided with an enlarged opening for holding the respective hydraulic hoses or electrical line. The hoses and electrical lines snap into the enlarged pending. A circular disc is placed in the circular opening trapping the hydraulic hoses and electrical lines in the enlarged openings. The circular disc has a first portion and a second portion that is secured to the first portion by a fastener.
The hose holder of the present invention provides a simple method of routing and securing hydraulic hoses and electrical lines to a resilient insert. The hoses and lines are then clamped in place preventing their movement and undue chaffing.